Quintessenz
by DeviantAccumulation
Summary: Seit dem Kampf mit dem Kishin ist Frieden an der Shibusen eingekehrt. Doch ein neues Rätsel tut sich auf. Neue Feinde, neue Geheimnisse. Was verbergen Shinigami und Dr. Stein vor den Schülern, und auf was für einer Mission ist Spirit?
1. Chapter 1

Wenn einer schläft und alles spricht, das nennt man… Un… terricht?

„Stein-hákase… Stein-hákase…"

Sie rief ihn. Die helle, klare Stimme durchschnitt die unendlich scheinende Dunkelheit, die ihn in ihrem Griff hielt.

Die Töne bildeten einen Leitfaden, ein leuchtendes Rettungsseil, welches er nur ergreifen musste. Dann war er gerettet. Sämtliche andere Gedanken, Zweifel, Ängste, waren auf einmal sekundär, alles was nun noch zählte war das silbrig schimmernde Seil, welches sich nun aus dem Nichts vor seinen Augen materialisierte.

Ohne auch nur kurz die warnende Stimme der Vorsicht in seinem Unterbewusstsein zu beachten, versuchte er den Faden zu ergreifen. Es war, als würde er sich gegen die Haut eines aufgeblasenen Ballons stemmen müssen, als er sich danach streckte.

Seine bis zum äußersten gespannten Finger berührten das Seil.

Es fühlte sich merkwürdig unfest an, so leicht und schlüpfrig wie Seide.

Fest legte er seine Finger darum, wollte es nicht wieder loslassen, konnte es nicht mehr loslassen.

Seine Hand und das Seil schienen eins geworden zu sein.

Eine angenehme Wärme breitete sich in ihm aus, verdrängte die Kälte, die durch die Finsternis entstanden war.

Aus der Oberfläche des Faden begannen sich Ranken auszubreiten, wuchsen in die Höhe, wurden immer länger. Sie verästelten sich, bildeten wunderschöne Blumen an ihren Seiten, die unglaublich filigran waren und wie zerbrechlich wie feinstes Porzellan schienen.

Immer weiter breitete sich das silbern leuchtende, unnatürliche Gewächs aus, bis es ihn vollkommen wie ein Kokon umschloss.

Doch auch wenn er nun eingeschlossen war verspürte er immer noch keine Angst, im Gegenteil, ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Sicherheit breitete sich in ihm aus.

Er genoss es, es war, als würde eine zentnerschwere Last von seinen Schultern gehoben werden.

Die kunstvoll verschlungen Ranken hielten die Dunkelheit draußen und tauchten das innere des Kokons in ihr Licht. Es war ein so friedlicher Moment. Ein Moment, in dem er nicht mehr gegen all das kämpfen musste, loslassen konnte und sich einfach nur treiben ließ.

Doch tief in ihm drinnen schrie irgendwo seine Vorsicht. Er war eingesperrt, eingeengt, und plötzlich schien die Wärme zu verschwinden, Kälte kam zurück, als er aus seiner Starre wich.

„Hab keine Angst."  
Da war sie wieder, die Stimme. Er kannte sie nicht, wusste nicht einmal, ob sie zu einer Frau oder einem Mann gehörte, doch ihr Klang beruhigte ihn, er vertraute der Stimme.

Weder leise noch laut, und doch klar, hallte sie in dem leuchtenden Kokon wieder.

„Wer bist du?" Gegenüber der wunderschönen Stimme klang seine rau und kratzig, eine Tatsache, die er wohl seinem Zigarettenkonsum zu verdanken hatte. Doch auch wenn er nicht rauchen würde, er glaubte, niemand würde an diesen wunderschönen Klang herankommen.

Es klang wie das feine Plätschern kristallklaren Bergwassers, als die Stimme lachte.

„Ich bin die, die dich beschützt."

‚_Ja'_, dachte Stein. _‚Sie beschützt mich vor der Dunkelheit. Vor dem Wahnsinn in mir.'_

„Komm zu mir. Komm zu mir, Franken. Bei mir bist du sicher. Kein ewiges Leiden und Kämpfen gegen den Wahnsinn mehr. Bist du nicht müde? Müde, deinen Geist stets wachsam zu halten? Du brauchst nur zu mir zu kommen, und all das wird Vergangenheit sein. Willst du zu mir kommen?"

‚_Ja'_, sagte der Teil seines Geistes, der der Stimme bereits vollkommen verfallen war.

Doch ein kleiner Rest in ihm warnte ihn. _‚Eine Falle! Sag Nein!'_

Der kleine Rest rief immer stärker, schüttelte ihn aus der Trance und ließ das Licht der Pflanzen auf einmal schaurig sein, kalt wie das Leuchten von Neonröhren.

„Nein, tu es nicht!" Doch es war zu spät. Stein hatte bereits ausgeholt und seine Hand mitten in das Gewebe der Pflanzen geschlagen.

Mit dem Geräusch von berstendem Glas zerbrachen sie in Splitter, durchsichtig wie klare Kristalle.

Ihre scharfen Kanten schnitten in seine Hand und der Schmerz half ihm, seinen Kopf endgültig klar zu bekommen.

Die Finsternis brach wieder herein, füllte den ehemals beschützenden Kokon und schien ihm die Luft zum Atmen zu nehmen. Kälte breitete sich aus, als sich das Loch, das sein Schlag hinterlassen hatte, ausweitete.

Feine Risse zogen sich von der Bruchstelle aus über das Geflecht wie Spinnenweben.

Dann zerbrach die gesamte Konstruktion und Stein fiel zurück in die Dunkelheit…

„Black Star… Wir sind zu spät… sollten wir nicht lieber höflich klopfen?", fragte Tsubaki zaghaft. „Quatsch, dass ist doch meine Chance, einen großartigen, alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehenden Auftritt hinzulegen!", rief Black Star und stürmte auf die Tür zum Klassenzimmer zu.

Mit vollem Körpereinsatz rammte er diese, sodass das bemitleidenswerte Konstrukt mit einem Ächzen nachgab. Sich auf die Knie begebend schlitterte Black Star in den Raum und breitete unter Erwartung von Beifall die Arme aus.

Hinter ihm lugte Tsubaki in das Zimmer, in Erwartung einen verärgerten Stein zu sehen, gefolgt von Black Star, den seine Strafe bereits erwarten würde.

Stattdessen kniete Black Star immer noch in seiner Pose auf dem Boden und niemand von seiner Klasse schien Notiz von ihm zu nehmen.

Im Gegenteil, sie hatten sich alle um das Pult vorne beim Lehrertisch versammelt und diskutierten anscheinend lebhaft.

Wie sich jeder vorstellen konnte, war Black Star über diese Ignoranz nicht unbedingt erfreut und tat dies auch lautstark kund.

„Oi, Black Star, sei mal leise!", rief Soul zu ihm rüber und drehte sich dann wieder zu Maka, die Black Star lediglich einen finsteren Blick zusandte und wieder anfing, mit Soul zu reden.

„Grrr", knurrte Black Star. „Wer wagt es da, mir die Show zu stehlen?"

Wütend stampfte er auf die Traube aus Schülern zu, gefolgt von Tsubaki.

Ohne Rücksicht auf die anderen drängte er sich durch die Menschenmasse zur Mitte.

Verdutzt hielt er inne, als er das Objekt der Aufmerksamkeit der Shibusenschüler sah.

Dr. Stein saß auf seinem Stuhl, den Kopf auf dem Schreibtisch abgelegt und rührte sich kein bisschen.

„Was ist denn mit dem los?", fragte er Kid, der neben ihm stand. Dieser zuckte nur die Achseln. „Circa eine Minute bevor du hier reingeplatzt bist, hat er mitten in seinem Vortrag inne gehalten und ist eingeschlafen."

„Er ist eingeschlafen?", fragte Black Star ungläubig. „Sicher, dass er nicht vielleicht tot ist?" „Er atmet noch, Black Star."

„Oh, stimmt… und wieso weckt ihr ihn dann nicht einfach?"

„Die anderen haben Angst vor seiner Reaktion", sagte Kid und ließ deutlich herausklingen, dass er diese Ansicht nicht teilte.

„Stell dir doch einmal vor, er wird sicher furchtbar wütend sein und uns alle sezieren!" Liz bibberte nur so, als sie sich die möglichen Auswirkungen einer Weckaktion ausmalte.

„Und Maka hat etwa auch Angst?", stichelte Black Star zu der Meisterin hinüber, die den Kopf hob, als sie ihren Namen hörte. Prompt wurde sie sauer. „Ich hab keine Angst, ich denke nur nach, wieso Stein-hákase eingeschlafen ist!", schnappte sie. „Vielleicht ist er ja krank oder so, dann sollten wir Nygus holen."

Es stimmte, schon die ganzen vorherigen Tage schien ihr Lehrer nicht so recht bei der Sache gewesen zu sein. Immer wieder hatte er während seines Unterrichtes innegehalten und einfach ins Leere gestarrt. Zumal seine Augenringe von Stunde zu Stunde größer werden zu schienen.

„Du hast doch nur Angst, gib's zu, Feigling!"

„Hab ich gar nicht!", fauchte Maka zurück.

„Feigling, Feigling, Feigling…", sang Black Star vor sich hin.

Maka wurde nun echt sauer und stieß Black Star beiseite. „Ich werd' dir zeigen, wer hier feige ist!"

Entschlossen packte sie Steins Schulter.

‚_Genau, komm zu mir, Kind'_, flüsterte eine Stimme. Erschrocken hielt sie inne.

„Wusst' ich doch, dass du zu feige bist!", sagte Black Star und schubste Maka zur Seite.

„Hey, Stein-hákase, aufwachen!", rief er und rüttelte den Doktor.

Eine Hand packte seinen Arm. „Keine Sorge, ich bin wach. Und ich habe Lust, etwas zu sezieren…"

Mit einem mörderischen Ausdruck im Gesicht blickte Stein Black Star an, welcher ängstlich zurückwich.

„Hab ich's nicht gesagt?", flüsterte Liz leidend, während Patty begeistert war.

Ox rückte seine Brille zurecht. „Dann können wir ja d-den Unterricht fortsetzen…", stotterte er und machte sich schnell auf, zu seinem Platz zurückzukehren.

Auch der Rest der Klasse beeilte sich, nun da ihr Lehrer wieder wach war, sich hinzusetzen.

Nur Maka stand immer noch etwas verloren neben dem Lehrerpult.

„Oi, Erde an Maka!", sagte ihr Partner Soul und wedelte ihr mit der Hand vor dem Gesicht herum. „Ja… komm ja schon…", sagte Maka, schien aber nicht recht bei der Sache zu sein.

„Dann tu's auch." Verärgert über die ausbleibende Reaktion packte Soul sie am Arm und schliff sie kurzerhand zu ihrem Platz.

Professor Stein hatte wieder begonnen, seinen Unterricht fortzusetzen als ob nichts gewesen wäre.

Maka starrte derweil ihre Tischplatte an, als ob sich etwas Hochspannendes darauf abspielen würde.

„Maka-chan, ist alles okay?", fragte ihre Nachbarin Tsubaki sie besorgt.

„Ja… ja, alles okay!", sagte Maka etwas zu hastig. Tsubaki schien nicht wirklich überzeugt. „Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um Stein-hákase", redete sie sich heraus. „Das ist alles."

„Hmm, ja, ich mir auch… Er ist ja schon die ganze Woche so… Und dass er einfach so einschläft… Normal ist das nicht…", flüsterte Tsubaki leise.

„Vielleicht hat er ja Schlafstörungen oder so…", flüsterte Maka zurück.

„Meinst du echt?" Tsubaki und Maka steckte die Köpfe noch tiefer zusammen.

„Oder er macht bis spät in die Nacht Experimente?"

„Aber früher hat er das doch sicher auch gemacht, da war er auch nicht so unausgeschlafen…"

„Maka Albarn, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa… wären Sie bitte so freundlich, meinem Unterricht zu lauschen?", fragte eine düster klingende Stimme hinter ihnen. Erschrocken drehten sich Maka und Tsubaki um. Mit einem wahrhaft furchteinflößenden Gesichtsausdruck stand Professor Stein hinter ihnen. „Ha-hai, Stein-hákase…", stammelten die beiden Mädchen eingeschüchtert.


	2. Chapter 2

Mission?

Das Klingeln der Schulglocke gehört wohl zu den beliebtesten Geräuschen im Repertoire eines Schülers. Egal, wie gut der Unterricht war, Freizeit zu haben und sich nach einer langen Woche entspannen zu können zogen viele doch vor. Das war auch an der Shibusen so, und so war es nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass die Schüler der Halbmondklasse sofort nach dem ersten Klong der Glocke an der Tür waren.

‚Wenn sie doch nur mit ihren anderen Arbeiten auch so eifrig wären…', dachte Stein, während er die sich drängelnden Meister und Waffen beobachtete, die alle versuchten als erste draußen zu sein.

Das laute Geschnatter flaute proportional zu den sich im Raum befindenden Schülern ab, sodass schliesslich nur noch dumpf und aus der Ferne Gelächter und Gerede zu hören waren.

Seufzend packte Stein seine Sachen ein.

Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihr Einfluss auch so weit hier draußen präsent war. In der Tat, ein Grund zur Besorgnis. Nicht zuletzt, weil er dem Verlangen fast nachgegeben hätte.

Mit einem Klicken schloss er seine Mappe und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Er stockte, als sein Blick ein letztes Mal auf die Ränge von Schulbänken fiel, die eigentlich leergefegt sein sollten. Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Liz und Patty blickten ihn alle prüfend an.

„Eh? Ist irgendwas?", fragte er leicht überrascht.

„Also, für mich nicht, aber Maka wollte unbedingt…" „Maka-chop!" Makas berühmt-berüchtigter Schlag sandte Soul gen Boden.

„Ich…" Die Meisterin stockte und schien nicht recht zu wissen, wie sie weiterreden sollte.

„Sie hat sich Sorgen um Sie gemacht", kam es unverblümt von Soul, welcher sich mittlerweile wieder aufgerappelt hatte. „Maka-chop!" Und schon lag die Sense wieder unten.

„Sorgen um mich?", fragte Stein leicht perplex.

„Ja, weil Sie schon die ganze Woche so fertig aussehen… Machen Sie überhaupt Urlaub?", redete Maka hastig.

„Ich finde es ja sehr nett von dir, dass du dich um mich sorgst, aber es geht mir wirklich gut", sagte Stein und lächelte beruhigend.

„Und wieso sind Sie dann eingeschlafen? Das ist doch auch nicht normal!", argumentierte sie.

‚Wo sie recht hat, da hat sie recht', dachte Stein.

Bevor er zu irgendeiner Ausrede ansetzen konnte, kam Kid, welcher die ganze Zeit nur daneben gestanden hatte, ihm zuvor.

„Hat es etwas mit der Mission von Death Scythe zu tun?"

Für einen Moment blickte Stein Kid verwundert an, dann brach er in Gelächter aus.

„Was soll daran so komisch sein?", fragte Kid leicht gereizt, während die anderen um ihn herum nur fragende Blicke wechselten.

‚Papa hatte eine Mission?', dachte Maka.

„Shinigami-sama sollte wirklich aufpassen, wo Informationen nach außen dringen können."

Stein hatte sich mittlerweile wieder beruhigt.

„Also?", fragte Kid ungeduldig.

„Tut mir ja sehr leid, aber das geht euch nichts an", sagte der Professor, in einem Ton, der keine weiteren Fragen duldete.

‚Gruselig…', schoss es den Shibusenschülern durch den Kopf.

„Ihr solltet nun aber machen, dass ihr hier rauskommt. Oder wollt ihr etwa euren ganzen freien Nachmittag hier verbringen?", fragte Stein fröhlich und packte seine Sachen zusammen.

„Maka, fang!" Der Basketball traf Maka punktgenau auf der Stirn, prallte ab und kullerte über das Feld, während Maka getroffen zurücktaumelte. „Was sollte das denn?", fragte sie den Übeltäter sauer, welcher in diesem Falle Black Star war.

„Dasselbe könnt ich dich fragen! Du stehst ja da wie hundert Meter Feldweg", entgegnete der Angesprochene.

„Das stimmt, was ist los mit dir, Maka?", fragte Soul. „Du stehst schon die ganze Zeit vollkommen neben dir!"

Auch Kid, Tsubaki und Patty hatten sich nun dazugesellt und sich zusammen mit Soul und Black Star zu Maka gestellt.

Diese wich den Blicken ihrer Freunde aus. „Nichts… es ist nicht so wichtig…"

„Machst du dir Sorgen wegen Stein-hákase, Maka-chan?", fragte Tsubaki.

„Öhm, ja…"

„Ach, der wird schon", sagte Black Star und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. „So schnell haut den nichts weg."

„Ja, du hast vermutlich recht…", sagte Maka seufzend. Tatsächlich aber hatte sie nur die halbe Wahrheit gesagt. Die merkwürdige Stimme wollte ihr nicht aus dem Kopf gehen. Würde sie es den anderen erzählen, würden sie sicher nur meinen, sie hätte sich das eingebildet. Ihr Blick ging zu Black Star, welcher laut posaunte, dass sein Team ja nun in Führung lag. Auch wenn sie mittlerweile die Regeln kannte, fehlte ihr einfach die Übung, sodass ihre Mannschaft meistens verlor.

Maka überlegte, ob Black Star vielleicht auch diese Stimme gehört haben könnte. Allerdings war an ihm keine Reaktion auszumachen gewesen.

Ihr Blick wanderte weiter zu Kid, welcher einfach nur, die Hände lässig in den Hosentaschen vergraben, da stand. Symmetrisch gerade, verstand sich.

Als sie ihn fragend angeblickt hatten, nachdem sie aus dem Raum gegangen waren, hatte Kid stumm den Kopf geschüttelt. Und irgendwie hatte sogar Black Star, welcher sonst so gar nicht für die Empfindungen anderer Leute sensibel war, hatte gemerkt, dass Shinigamis Sohn keine Fragen beantworten wollte. Irgendwie hatten ihn der Kampf mit dem Kishin und vor allem mit Mifune reifen lassen.

„Können wir jetzt weiterspielen?", fragte Soul. „Black Star, Kid und Tsubaki führen mit 15 Punkten… Wir müssen uns ranhalten Maka, dass wir das aufholen." Freundschaftlich knuffte er seine Meisterin. „Oder willst du etwa schon wieder verlieren?"

„Äh, nein, natürlich nicht", sagte Maka und lächelte.

„Dann halt dich ran!"

Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete Stein die Phiole mit der dunkelblau schimmernden Flüssigkeit, die sicher verschlossen in dem glasigen Container ruhte. Zwar hatte er jetzt die Sicherheitsbarrieren und Bannsprüche erhöht, sodass der Inhalt keine Gefahr mehr darstellen sollte, und doch löste der Anblick bei ihm ein mulmiges Gefühl aus.

Er schüttelte den Kopf um die Müdigkeit zu vertreiben. Wieso ausgerechnet jetzt? Hatten sie darauf gewartet? Wollten sie nun den Moment nutzen, in dem Shibusen und Death City noch vom Angriff des Kishins geschwächt waren?

Der Kampf im den Dämonengott hatte viele gute Meister und Waffen das Leben gekostet. Auch die Schäden, die an der Stadt und Shibusen selbst entstanden waren, waren schwerwiegend, obwohl der Wiederaufbau bereits im vollen Gange war.

‚Du steigerst dich da wieder irgendwo rein! Es gibt keinerlei Beweise, dass da noch jemand seine Finger im Spiel hat, Franken!", dachte er, und versuchte, die dunklen Gedanken zu verscheuchen.

Er seufzte, und machte sich daran, dass Chaos aus Notizen und alter Schriftstücke wegzuräumen.

Sein Blick blieb an der Uhr über einem Regal voller Bücher hängen, welche wohl eine der wenigen ‚normalen' Gegenständen in dem doch eher einem Labor ähnelnden Raum war.

Einem mehrfach in die luftgesprengten und wieder zusammengeflickten Labor, dessen Wände über und über mit Zetteln versehen waren, und wo in jeder Ecke, Nische oder allgemein auf jeder freien Fläche wissenschaftliche Geräte standen, beziehungsweise lagen.

Aber die Uhr hielt sich tapfer über dem Meer des scheinbaren Chaos. Oder Platzmangels, je nach Betrachtungsweise.

Zudem bewegten sich ihre Zeiger unbeirrt auf die Fünf zu.

Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte Stein, ob es fünf Uhr morgen oder fünf Uhr nachmittags war.

Als er aber sein Spiegelbild mit den großen Augenringen, die schon unter dem Rand seiner Brille hervorlugten, auf dem dunklen Monitor des Computers sah, schätzte er, dass es wohl eher fünf Uhr morgens war.

Erst jetzt, nachdem er nicht mehr am Arbeiten war, schien sein Körper die Müdigkeit zu bemerken. Die ohnehin schweren Augenlider schienen ihr Gewicht noch einmal zu verdoppeln.

‚Ich sollte wohl zusehen, dass ich eine Mütze Schlaf bekomme, bevor ich zur Shibusen gehe…', dachte Stein. Doch der Gedanke zu schlafen erschien ihm nach seinem gestrigen Traum nicht ganz so erholsam, wie er eigentlich sein sollte, nachdem er den ganzen Nachmittag, Abend und Nacht durchgearbeitet hatte.

‚So ein Quatsch. Fehlt nur noch, dass du Angst vor deinem Essen kriegst. Das kommt davon, wenn man so wenig schläft. Selbst Schuld.'

Mit diesen sich anspornenden Sätzen machte Stein sich auf den Weg Richtung Schlafzimmer.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Kapitel: Sorgen?

„Hatschi!" Marie nieste. Leicht genervt zog sie das mittlerweile achte Taschentuch aus der Packung, die auf dem Küchentisch lag. Daneben stand der weiße Teekrug, welcher mit hübschen blauen Musterungen verziert war und aus dem Dampf in feinen Schwaden aufstieg. Nachdem sie sich die Nase geschnäuzt hatte, goss sie etwas von der grünen Flüssigkeit in den Becher. Die henkellose Tasse in der Hand setzte sie sich auf den Küchenstuhl.

Gerade wollte sie einen Schluck von dem Tee nehmen, als ein Hustenanfall sie unvorbereitet schüttelte. Ihre Hand wackelte und der Inhalt des vollen Gefäßes schwappte über den Rand auf ihre Haut.

„Heiß! Heiß!" Vor Schreck ließ sie die Tasse los, sodass sie umkippte und sich der Tee über den gesamten Tisch verteilte. Schnell sprang sie auf, bevor das Gebräu auf ihre Hose runtertropfen konnte. Der umgefallene Becher rollte derweil über die Tischfläche, erreichte den Rand und fiel zu Boden. Mit einem lauten Klirren zersprang das Porzellangefäß in tausend Splitter.

„Oh nein!" Sie hatte die Tasse doch gerade erst neu gekauft. Leicht bestürzt betrachtete Marie das Chaos, welches ihr Hustenanfall angerichtet hatte.

Einen Lappen in die Hand nehmend, machte sie sich daran, den angerichteten Schaden zu beseitigen.

„Doofe Erkältung", murmelte sie vor sich hin, während sie den Tee aufwischte und die Scherben der Tasse zusammenkehrte.

„Guten Morgen", ertönte es von der Tür. Marie brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen, um zu wissen, wer es war.

„Guten trifft es nicht mehr ganz", grummelte sie vor sich hin, betrübt über den Verlust ihrer Tasse.

Die Kehrschaufel mit den Überresten des Gefäßes drehte sie sich um.

„Waah!", rief sie überrascht. Verwirrt blickte Stein sie an. „Wie, was ist?", fragte er irritiert.

„Du siehst aus wie ein Gespenst…" „Eh? Wirklich?"

„Wie viel Schlaf hattest du heute?", fragte Marie, die freie Hand in die Hüfte gestützt.

„Öhm… also…" Stein überlegte.

„Gar keinen?" „Nein…", protestierte Stein lahm. „Mehr als 5 Stunden waren es wohl nicht, deinem Aussehen nach zu schließen!"

„Ich brauche nur einen Kaffee, dann geht das schon", wehrte Stein ab.

„Zehn Stunden Schlaf würden mehr helfen!"

„Das sagt die Richtige! Solltest du nicht im Bett liegen, wie Nygus es dir bei deiner Grippe verordnet hatte?"

Trotzig schob Marie die Unterlippe vor. „Das ist langweilig!"

Stein musste lächeln. Sie war wirklich manchmal wie ein kleines Kind.

„Kein Sorge, mir geht es gut, wirklich", versicherte er ihr und stellte den Wasserkocher an, welchen Marie gekauft hatte, weil sie es leid war, das Wasser über der Brennerflamme zu erhitzen. Überhaupt war es ihr zu verdanken, dass seine Küche nun wirklich wie eine Küche aussah.

„Meinst du nicht, du arbeitest zu viel?", fragte Marie leise.

„Meine Forschungen sind fast abgeschlossen."

„Das beantwortet nicht meine Frage." Stein zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Machst du dir Sorgen wegen Spirit-kun? Arbeitest du deshalb so viel?"

Stein zuckte zusammen. Wie schaffte sie es nur, den Nagel so dermaßen genau auf den Kopf zu treffen?

„Unsinn", sagte er unwirsch. „Spirit-senpai soll nur etwas nachprüfen, da ist nichts gefährliches dran! Und selbst wenn, er ist immerhin eine Death Scythe!"

„Also denkst du, du könntest Recht haben?", fragte Marie. „Wenn du meinst, es könnte gefährlich werden?"

„Shinigami-sama sagte, es gibt nichts, worüber man sich Sorgen machen sollte…", wich Stein der Frage aus.

„Und was sagst du?"

Der Professor schwieg.

Das schrille Pfeifen des Wasserkochers löste die unangenehme Stille, die sich zwischen den beiden ausgebreitet hatte.

„Ich komme noch zu spät. Bis nachher, Marie." Ohne weitere Worte verschwand Stein aus der Küche.

Stumm blickte Marie auf die Tür, welche er hinter sich geschlossen hatte. „Du hast deinen Kaffee vergessen…", murmelte sie leise.

Fröhlich zwitscherten die Vögel in den Kronen der Laubbäume, deren Blätter sich sanft im Wind wiegten. Das Licht der Sonne malte Muster auf den Boden des Waldes, auf dem sich allerlei Getier zwischen Farnen und den Stämmen der Bäume tummelte. Eichhörnchen huschten geschäftig über dem Moos hin und her. Plötzlich hielten sie inne und richteten die kleinen pelzigen Ohren auf. Wie auf ein geheimes Kommando hin flitzten sie zu allen Seiten weg.

„Hier bin ich! Der großartige Black Star ist hier, und wird diesen Wald rocken!"

In Heldenpose, den einen Arm ausgestreckt den anderen in die Hüfte gestemmt, stand Black Star zehn Meter über dem Boden, auf dem vorhin noch die Eichhörnchen gewesen waren, auf einem Ast.

„Black Star, vielleicht solltest du besser hinunter kommen?", kam es von seiner Waffe, Tsubaki. „Wieso sollte ich?" Veranschaulichend wippte Black Star mit dem Ast. „Das Ding hier trägt mich sic… waah!" Mit einem Knacken gab sein Standort unter Black Stars Gewicht nach und krachte zusammen mit ihm auf den Erdboden.

„Idiot", sagte Maka. „Ziemlich uncool", stimmte ihr Partner Soul ihr zu, während sie zusahen, wie die besorgte Tsubaki sich um Black Star kümmerte.

Mittlerweile hatte sich auch der Rest der Halbmondklasse auf der Waldlichtung versammelt.

Maka blickte nachdenklich auf ihre Uhr. „Stein-hákase kommt zu spät…"

„Machst du dir immer noch Sorgen?" Soul grinste.

Beleidigt drehte Maka sich weg. „Gar nich…"

„Vielleicht versucht er ja seinen Stuhl durch den Wald zu rollen!", witzelte Black Star, welcher sich inzwischen von seinem Sturz erholt hatte.

„Da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen, Black Star", sagte Stein. Erschrocken ruckten die Köpfe der Schüler zu dem Professor, welcher sich an einen Baum gelehnt hatte und so aussah, als hätte er schon die ganze Zeit da gestanden.

„Oh… äh… also…", stotterte Black Star verlegen.

Tsubaki sah derweil so aus, als wäre sie am liebsten stumm und schweigend im Erdboden versunken.

„Da ja alle da zu sein scheinen, können wir ja heute mit dem praktischen Unterricht beginnen", sagte Stein, als ob nicht vorgefallen wäre.

„Bei dieser Übung geht es darum, dass ihr eure Fähigkeiten was das Aufspüren von anderen Seelen und das Verstecken der eigenen angeht, verbessert. Oder mehr einsetzt", fügte er bei einem Seitenblick zu Black Star hinzu.

„Und was sollen wir dazu tun?", fragte Ox.

„Ich werde die Klasse in zwei Teams teilen. Die einen werden sich verstecken, während die anderen suchen. Zusammenarbeiten in den einzelnen Teams ist erlaubt. Die Schüler, die sich verstecken, erhalten einen Vorsprung von 5 Minuten. Während dieser Zeit darf die andere Gruppe nicht versuchen, ihre Seelen wahrzunehmen. Ich kontrolliere das. Sobald ein Schüler, welcher sich verstecken sollte von einem Fänger angeschlagen wurde, ist er draußen und wird ebenfalls zum Fänger. Ich werde mir eure Vorgehensweise anschauen und kontrollieren, dass auch keiner faulenzt. Nach zwei Stunden versammeln sich alle wieder hier. Noch Fragen?"

Da keiner Anstalten machte, den Arm zu heben, fing Stein mit der Gruppeneinteilung an.

Während Black Star und Tsubaki aufspüren mussten, waren Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz und Patty dem Team zugeteilt, dass sich verstecken sollte.

„Okay, ihr habt fünf Minuten!", sagte Stein. „Los!"

Auf sein Zeichen hin verteilte sich die eine Hälfte der Schüler so schnell sie konnte in alle Himmelsrichtungen.

Kid, Liz und Patty rannten neben Soul und Maka. „Stein-hákase sah heute noch müder aus als gestern", bemerkte Liz. „Shhh!", zischte Soul wütend. „Erinnere Maka nicht wieder daran!"

„Ja ja, schon gut…", sagte die Waffe mit einem Blick auf das blonde Mädchen.

„Wir sollten uns besser ranhalten, 5 Minuten sind nicht viel", sagte Kid mit einem Blick auf die Armbanduhr an seinem rechten Handgelenk.

„Kid?", fragte Soul. „Ja, was ist?" „Wieso trägst du zwei Uhren?" Soul deutete auf die zweite an seinem linken Arm. „Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Alles andere wäre ein Bruch der Symmetrie!", sagte Kid in einem entsetzten Tonfall, als ob Soul ihn gefragt hätte, wieso Gras grün und der Himmel blau war.

„Okay… ich hab's verstanden…"

„Gut, die fünf Minuten sind um. Ihr könnt loslegen." Schon hatten sich die übrig geblieben Waffen und Meister auf den Weg gemacht, sodass Stein nun alleine auf der Lichtung stand.

Auch der Doktor wollte sich auf den Weg machen, als ihn etwas innehalten ließ. Am Rande spürte er etwas, irgendwo.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Marie hatte doch recht gehabt. Das hatte er davon, wenn er so wenig schlief. Rasch verdeckte er seine Seelenwellen und folgte seinen Schülern hinein in den Wald.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4 Unerwartete Probleme

„Soul, halte deine Seele besser versteckt!", zischte Maka zu ihrem Partner hinüber, welcher neben ihr im Gebüsch kauerte. „Ph", machte Soul, verstärkte aber den Schutz um seine Seele herum. „Es wäre so viel einfacher gewesen, wenn wir gesucht hätten."

„Ja", antwortete Maka. „Mit meiner Seelenwahrnehmung wäre es uns ein leichtes gewesen. Aber gerade deshalb müssen wir uns ja verstecken."

„Wie uncool", sagte Soul und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf.

„Deshalb hat Stein-hákase Black Star vermutlich auch nicht zum Verstecken eingeteilt, weil er seine Seelenwellen so gut verbergen kann", vermutete Maka.

„Wenn ihr weiter so laut schnattert, werden wir doch noch entdeckt! Der Wald ist ja schliesslich alles andere als groß!", zischte Liz, welche neben ihnen hockte, darauf bedacht, ihre Kleidung nicht schmutzig werden zu lassen.

„Sucht euch doch ein eigenes Versteck!", entgegnete Maka flüsternd.

„Wenn Kid sich von seinem Anfall erholt hat, werden wir das auch mit Freude tun", sagte Liz und deutete auf den Shinigami, welcher halbohnmächtig am Boden lag. Mitten im Versteck suchen hatte Shinigamis Sohn feststellen müssen, dass er seinen einen Ring verloren hatte. Wie sich jeder vorstellen konnte führte dieser Bruch der Symmetrie seines Outfits prompt zu einem kompletten nervlichen Zusammenbruch.

Und nun war Patty auf der Suche nach dem fehlenden Schmuckstück.

„Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, was dort draußen für Getier lauert." Liz bibberte schon allein bei der Vorstellung an die Schlangen, Spinnen und anderen Tiere, die nur auf sie warteten, um sie zu verschlingen.

„Hier gibt es doch gar keine giftigen Tiere. Da brauchst du vor nichts Angst zu haben", versuchte Soul sie zu beruhigen.

„Trotzdem…"

„ICH HAB DEN RING GEFUNDEN!", brüllte Patty so laut sie nur konnte.

Erschrocken flatterten auf dem Ast über ihnen einige Vögel auf.

„Sag mal, spinnst du?", brüllte Maka zurück.

„Wieso?"

„Wir sollten uns verstecken!"

„Oh…daran hatte ich nicht gedacht." Patty lächelte fröhlich.

„Wir sollten uns schnellstmöglich ein anderes Versteck suchen", sagte Soul. „Es wird nicht lange dauern, bis irgendwer hier ist."

„Ja", sagte Kid, der endlich seinen Ring wieder hatte und zu seiner normalen Form zurückgekehrt war.

„Ich spüre jemanden kommen!", warnte Maka die anderen.

Schon waren die Shibusenschüler losgestürmt. „Wer ist es?", fragte Kid, welcher zu dem Mädchen aufgeschlossen hatte. „Ich glaube, Kim und Ox, aber ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher."

„Ist doch egal, wer es ist, wir sollten uns auf alle Fälle beeilen!", sagte Soul und bemühte sich etwas schneller zu rennen.

„Wartet!" Urplötzlich blieb Maka stehen, sodass Liz, die hinter ihr gewesen war, fast in sie rein gerannt wäre. Sie waren mitten in einer Waldlichtung.

„Was ist Maka? Sie werden uns gleich finden!", schimpfte Soul.

„Da ist noch eine Seele…"

„Noch eine Seele?" Kid war aufmerksam geworden. Makas Tonfall ließ auf nichts Gutes schließen. Konzentriert schloss er die Augen. „Ich kann nichts spüren…"

„Deckung!", schrie Maka plötzlich und stieß den überraschten Kid zur Seite.

Keine Sekunde zu spät.

Der lange Stachel bohrte sich genau an den Ort, wo Kid noch eben gestanden hatte.

Dieser hatte sich nach dem ersten Schockmoment schnell wieder gefasst. „Liz! Patty! Verwandelt euch!", rief er seinen Waffen zu, die seiner Aufforderung sofort Folge leisteten.

Geschickt fing er die beiden Pistolen auf. Kurz darauf folgte schon die nächste Attacke, welche er mit dem Lauf der einen Waffe abwehrte.

Er sprang zu Maka hinüber, die den verwandelten Soul bereits in der Hand hielt.

„Wer greift uns da an?", zischte er zu ihr hinüber, während sie angespannt die Umgebung nach ihrem Gegner absuchten.

„Ich weiß es nicht… Ich habe noch nie so eine Seele gespürt. Es ähnelt einer Hexe… aber gleichzeitig ist es wieder ganz anders." Man konnte aus Makas Stimme heraushören, dass sie mehr als ratlos war.

„Wenn es eine Hexe ist, muss sie ‚Soul Protect' tragen, ansonsten hätte ich sie sicher auch gespürt. Wo ist sie jetzt?"

„Ich weiß es nicht genau…", murmelte Maka und konzentrierte sich. „Rechts von dir!", rief sie plötzlich aus. Kid reagierte sofort und feuerte mehrere Ladungen in die Richtung.

Aus dem Gebüsch, in das er gefeuert hatte, sprang urplötzlich eine Gestalt. Ihr Körper war von einem schwarzen Mantel vollkommen verdeckt und ein gleichfarbiges Tuch verschleierte das Gesicht. Im Sprung warf sie eine kleine Kugel auf die beiden Shibusenschüler.

Kid und Maka sprangen beide zur Seite, als das runde Ding auf dem Erdboden landete und mit einem lauten Knall explodierte. Staub wirbelte auf, verwehrte ihnen jegliche Sicht und ließ sie husten.

„Hedge, hedge, hedgehog! Tetsujomo!(*1)", hörte er eine männliche Stimme sagen.

Stacheln schossen aus dem Dunst hervor. Rasch riss Kid seine Pistolen hoch, um die Geschosse abzuwehren. Metallene Klänge von rechts ließen ihn darauf schließen, dass Maka anscheinend mit demselben Problem zu kämpfen hatte.

Der Staub behinderte seine Sicht, sodass der Zeitabstand in dem er zur Abwehr reagieren konnte oftmals zu kurz war, sodass mehrere Stacheln ihn streiften.

‚Mist!' Mit einem Sprung katapultierte Kid sich aus der Wolke heraus. Unter ihm begann sich der Staub zu legen und machte die Sicht frei auf ein vollkommen von Stacheln durchzogenes Schlachtfeld. Merkwürdigerweise schienen sich diese aber zum Zentrum ihrer Ausbreitung zurück zu ziehen. Auf den zweiten Blick konnte er Maka erkennen, die auf einem Baum hockte und anscheinend weitestgehend unverletzt war.

„Tetsujomo, Spear!", rief eine Stimme hinter ihm. Kid fuhr herum, die Waffen zur Abwehr bereit, leitete er den auf ihn zuschießenden Stachel ab, sodass er anstatt sein Herz zu durchbohren seine Schulter traf. Von der Wucht des Angriffes getroffen fiel Kid zurück Richtung Erdboden, wodurch der Stachel aus seiner Wunde gezogen wurde.

Mehr schlecht als recht fing er die unsanfte Landung ab.

„Kid!", hörte er Maka schreien. Verwundert blickte er sich um. Er hatte erwartet auf den Stäben von vorhin zu landen, aber sie waren bereits komplett verschwunden.

Dafür stand nun in der Mitte der Lichtung ihr Gegner, dessen Körper immer noch von schwarzen Tüchern eingehüllt war.

Blut tropfte aus Kids Schulterwunde, als er sich schwanken auf die Beine richtete.

‚_Kid, ist alles okay mit dir?'_, hörte er Liz besorgt fragen. „Ja, geht so", antwortete er, seinen Gegenüber nicht aus den Augen lassend. Leise landete Maka neben ihm, ihre Sense fest in der Hand. Bis auf ein paar Schrammen, welche aber nicht tief zu sein schienen, war sie unverletzt.

„Was zur Hölle ist das für ein Typ?", fragte sie Kid.

„Ich würde sagen, eine Hexe."

„Aber es ist ein Mann, wie soll er dann eine Hexe sein? Nur die weiblichen Nachkommen haben bei ihnen magische Kräfte!"

„Vielleicht ist er ja eine Ausnahme…"

„Was spielt das für eine Rolle?", fragte Soul. „Wir müssen anscheinend so oder so mit dem Kerl kämpfen."

„Okay, Kid, gib mir Rückendeckung!", sagte Maka. Kid nickte.

Mit einem Aufschrei stürmte Maka auf den Mann zu.

Kid sprang nach oben und feuerte mehrere Salven auf ihren Gegner, sodass das Schlachtfeld ein anderes Mal in Staub gehüllt wurde.

‚Okay', dachte Maka. Weit holte sie mit Soul aus und ließ die Sense auf die Stelle im Dunst zurasen, wo sie ihren Gegner zuletzt gesehen hatte.

Das Geräusch von Metall auf Metall erklang, als die Klinge auf Widerstand traf.

Erschrocken wollte Maka ihre Waffe zurückziehen, doch sie wurde von irgendetwas festgehalten.

Langsam klärte sich ihr Sichtfeld auf, und was sie sah, entsetzte sie.

Aus dem Körper des Mannes ragten Stacheln, rasiermesserscharf, lang und dünn.

Souls Schneide hatte sich in ihnen verfangen und so sehr sie auch zog und zerrte, sie bekam ihn nicht frei.

Ihr Gegner streckte die Hand aus. Rasch beugte Maka sich soweit es ging nach hinten um dem Stachel, welcher aus der Handfläche schoss, zu entgehen. Zwar wäre es einfacher gewesen, den Stab ihrer Sense loszulassen, doch sie wollte Soul auf keinen Fall einfach alleine lassen.

Kid blieb derweil nicht untätig und feuerte ohne Unterlass auf den Mann, doch seine Schüsse wurden einfach von den Stacheln, die wie bei einem Igel aus seinem Rücken ragten abgefangen und verpufften, ohne Schaden anzurichten.

Auf einmal verschwanden die spitzen Stäbe, die Soul gefangen hielten. Durch den fehlenden Widerstand fiel Maka nach hinten auf den Boden.

Bevor sie sich wieder aufrappeln konnte, traf ein Fuß ihre rechte Hand, in der sie die Sense hielt.

Sie schrie auf vor Schmerz, und ihr Griff lockerte sich. Der Fuß stieß die Waffe beiseite.

Klirrend schlitterte sie über den unebenen Boden und kam mehrere Meter außerhalb von Makas Reichweite zum Liegen.

Den von vorhin noch ausgefahrenen Stachel in der Hand, holte die Gestalt über ihr aus, um Maka den Todesstoß zu versetzen.

(*1)=Stachel


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

„Sai YO! Lightning King!", schrie Ox Fords Stimme. Geschickt tauchte er mit seiner Stabwaffe unter dem ausgestreckten Arm des Gegners hindurch und traf zielgenau die ungeschützte Stelle, wo vor kurzem noch die Stacheln, welche Soul festhielten, gewesen waren.

Der Elektroschock traf die Gestalt vollkommen unvorbereitet. Durch die Wucht der Attacke wurde er nach hinten geschleudert.

Dort begrüße Kim ihn schon mit einer kräftigen Feuerladung aus ihrer Waffe.

Zwar zeigte der Schlag selbst wenig Wirkung, da ihr Gegner nach wie vor durch die Stacheln am Rücken geschützt wurde, doch die Hitze drang trotzdem bis durch zur Haut.

Der Igelmensch wurde zur Seite weggefegt in den Wald hinein.

„Öhm… danke…", stammelte Maka, überrascht von der plötzlichen Rettung.

„Nichts zu danken!", sagte Ox wichtigtuerisch. „Ein Held ist immer und überall zur Stelle, Freunden aus der Not zu helfen."

„Angeber", brummelte Kim, leise, sodass nur Kid, der zu ihr getreten war, es hören konnte.

„Das war wirklich Rettung in letzter Sekunde", sagte er. „Wer weiß, was passiert wäre, wärt ihr erst etwas später da gewesen. Vielen Dank."

Ein leichter Rotschimmer huschte kurz über Kims Wangen, verschwand aber schnell wieder, als sie fragte: „Was für ein Typ war das eigentlich gerade eben?"

„Wenn wir das wüssten." Maka hatte sich inzwischen aufgerappelt und Soul wieder in die Hand genommen. „Er hat uns einfach so aus dem Nichts angegriffen."

„Vielleicht gehört das ja zum Unterricht", vermutete Soul. „Immerhin durften wir ja damals auch gegen Stein-hákase kämpfen."

„Ich glaube kaum"; widersprach ihm Kid. „Hierbei handelt es sich ja eigentlich um eine ganz andere Übung. Und dieser Kerl schien auch nicht irgendwo zu Shibusen zu gehören. Im Gegenteil, er war mehr wie eine Hexe."

„Eine Hexe, sagst du?" Kim runzelte die Stirn. „Es gibt keine männlichen Hexen. Die magischen Fähigkeiten werden nur…" „…an die weiblichen Nachkommen vererbt, ich weiß", beendete Kid ihren Satz. „Aber seine Seele ähnelt nun mal der einer Hexe. Ich kann es mir auch nicht erklären."

„Vorsicht, er kommt wieder", warnte Maka die anderen.

Die Griffe der Meister um ihre Waffen schlossen sich fester, als es im Gebüsch raschelte und ihr Gegner wieder zum Vorschein kam.

Für einen Moment fixierten sich die beiden Parteien.

„Hiyaaa!" Mit einem Aufschrei stürmte Maka auf ihren Gegner zu. Kid, Ox und Kim folgten ihr im kurzen Abstand.

„Issén Tetsujomo! (*1)"

Abertausende Stacheln schossen aus dem Körper des Mannes, bereit alles aufzuspießen, was sich ihnen in den Weg stellen sollte.

„Mist!", fluchte Maka, brach ihren Angriff ab und ging wieder auf Abstand, den Stacheln ausweichend.

Kid, Ox und Kim erging es nicht anders.

„So kommen wir nicht ran!", zischte Kid verärgert. Die Shibusenschüler hatten sich im Halbkreis um ihren Gegner formiert.

‚Moment mal…', dachte Kid.

„Zu doof dass die Stäbe aus Metall sind. Sonst könnten wir sie ja zerbrechen", sagte er laut und deutlich. Seine Partner warfen ihm komische Blicke zu.

„Öhm ja?", sagte Kim, die keine Ahnung hatte, was Kid beabsichtigte. Aber Ox verstand. „Stimmt, sonst könntest du ihn ja einfach mit einem Schuss ausschalten nicht wahr?"

„Ja, aber so muss ich wohl auf eine gute Chance warten."

„Genau, dann sollten wir angreifen, bis sich eine auftut", stimmte Maka ein, die Ox' und Kids Spiel durchschaut hatte.

„Okay, dann lasst uns loslegen!", rief Ox. „Einfach draufhauen", fügte er hinzu, als er sah, dass Kim immer noch nichts verstand.

„Ah, ja…" Die Hexe beschloss einfach ihren Freunden zu vertrauen, auch wenn sie nicht verstand, was sie meinten.

Dieses Mal rannten Maka und Kim zuerst los, hinter ihnen Ox.

„Das bringt nichts!", lachte ihr Gegner, als ihre Angriffe wirkungslos von den Stacheln abprallten.

„Ach ja?", rief Ox. „Lightning King!" Die Lanze in Kontakt zu einem der Stäbe bringend, ließ er einen mächtigen Elektroschock los, welcher durch das Metall bis hin zu seinem Ursprung geleitet wurde.

Die Stacheln wurden zurückgezogen, als die Attacke mitten ins Schwarze traf.

„Rückstoß in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…", waren die Stimmen von Kid, Liz und Patty zu hören.

„Feuer!", rief Patty fröhlich.

Die riesige Energieladung die von der Death Canon abgefeuert wurde, zischte an Ox, Maka und Kim vorbei wie eine Hitzewelle und traf den ungeschützten Gegner.

Die Explosion riss Kids Partner von den Füßen und vergrößerte die kleine Lichtung um mindestens das Doppelte.

„Wir haben's geschafft", keuchte Kid, als sich die Gestalt auflöste und ihre Seele offenbarte, welche in einem eigenartigen Grünton schimmerte.

Da die Gefahr vorbei war, verwandelten sich die Waffen wieder zurück in ihre menschlichen Formen.

„Ahaaa!" Kim ging ein Licht auf. „Jetzt verstehe ich, was ihr gemeint habt!"

„War das nicht offensichtlich?", murmelte Maka. „Metall leitet schliesslich Strom."

„Ist doch jetzt auch egal", sagte Kid, bevor Ox Maka zerhäxeln konnte, weil sie seine Kim beleidigt hatte. „Wir sollten uns erst einmal um diese Seele kümmern."

„Will sie vielleicht jemand essen?"; fragte Soul ironisch.

„Ich esse nichts, was ich nicht kenne!", sagte Liz.

„Ich werde sie für später aufbewahren." Kid schloss die Augen und fing an, ein Konso vorzubereiten.

„Was meint ihr, ob noch mehr von diesen Typen hier sind?", fragte Kim Maka und Ox.

„Warte, ich sehe nach, ob ich welche spüren kann." Maka schloss die Augen um sich zu konzentrieren. Nach kurzer Zeit, öffnete sie sie wieder. „Schwach… und ich bin mir nicht sicher ob da welche sind."

„Wie, du bist dir nicht sicher?", fragte Ox verständnislos.

„Kurzzeitig kann ich etwas fühlen, aber sobald ich mich darauf konzentriere ist es weg…"

„Kannst du nicht die Seelenresonanz einsetzen, um die Seelenwahrnehmung zu stärken?", fragte Kid, der sein Konso beendet hatte.

Maka nickte. „Soul?", fragte sie ihren Partner. „Geht klar." Soul grinste.

Beide schlossen die Augen. Staunend sahen die anderen zu, wie die Luft um die zwei zu flimmern begann, als die Energie sich zwischen ihnen auflud.

Plötzlich durchbrach die Verbindung, als Maka erschrocken die Augen aufriss.

„Was ist?", fragte Soul besorgt.

„Ich kann… noch fünf andere spüren…" „Fünf?" Erschrocken blickten ihre Freunde sie an.

„Zwei sind verteilt, und ich konnte die Seelen anderer Shibusenschüler bei ihnen fühlen… Aber die drei anderen…"

„Mach's nicht so spannend!", murrte Soul. „Was ist mit den drei anderen?"

„Sie sind alle auf einem Haufen." „Sind auch Shibusenschüler bei ihnen?", fragte Kid entsetzt. Sie hatten schon mit einem Probleme gehabt. Nicht auszudenken, was passieren würde, wenn es drei sein sollten.

Maka schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nur Stein-hákase ist noch dort."

(*1) Issén Tetsujomo: Tausend Stacheln


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Energie zog sich in knisternden Fäden um seine Hand, leuchtete in einem gelb grünlichen Ton auf, als er zu der Attacke ausholte.

Sein Ziel drehte sich um, doch Stein wusste, dass er auf diese Distanz und aufgrund seiner niedrigen Mobilität, welche durch die enorme Größe des Hünen bedingt war, der Attacke nicht mehr ausweichen konnte.

„Iná, iná, inágo.", summte eine feine Stimme neben seinem Ohr.

‚_Verdammt!'_ Die kleine Hand packte seinen Arm, gehörig zu dem kindlichen Körper, welcher neben ihm erschienen war und komplett in schwarzen Stoff gehüllt war. Seine Attacke bremste das nicht im geringsten, die Kraft die hinter der Umklammerung steckte war zu gering, und so wurde die Hand einfach mitgerissen.

Dann breitete sich das taube Gefühl aus, als würde alles Leben aus seinem Arm weichen.

Die Energiefäden verschwanden und seine Attacke endete in einem gerade einmal sanft zu nennenden Stoß gegen die stämmige Brust seines Gegners.

Dessen Gegenschlag war alles andere als weich.

Die Faust traf ihn mitten in dem Brustkorb. Sein Körper krümmte sich zusammen, er wurde von den Füßen gerissen und mehrere Meter weiter weg geschleudert.

Der Flug wurde abrupt von einem soliden Baum beendet, gegen dessen Stamm er gegen prallte und an seinem Fuß zusammensackte.

Ein Hustenanfall schüttelte ihn, als das Blut in seiner Lunge nach draußen wollte.

Warm floss es über seine Lippen und tropfte zu Boden.

Sein Atem ging flach und schnell, vergeblich versuchte er auf die kurze Zeit genügend Luft zu bekommen.

Er konnte spüren, wie sein Mantel sich bereits mit der roten Flüssigkeit aus seinen anderen Wunden voll saugte.

Trockene Blätter knirschten unter dem Gewicht von Füßen.

Auch wenn er es schon so wusste, hob er trotzdem den Kopf, um seinem Gegenüber in die Augen blicken zu können.

Eine Hand schloss sich um seinen Hals, er spürte, wie er hoch gehoben wurde, soweit, bis seine Füße den Erdboden verließen.

„Jämmerlich. Und so etwas schimpft sich bester Meister von Shibusen." Die tiefe Bassstimme troff nur so vor Verachtung. Sie gehörte zu dem, den er eigentlich hatte angreifen wollen.

Stein brachte ein schiefes Grinsen zustande. „Besser als irgendein Feigling, der sich nicht mal traut, mir sein Gesicht zu zeigen."

Er kniff die Augen zusammen, als sich der Griff um seinen Hals fester zog und ihm die Luft zum Atmen verwehrte.

Der kleine Teil des Gesichtes der schwarz verhüllten Gestalt, den er erkennen konnte, zeigte keinerlei Regung.

Vor seinen Augen tanzten bunte Lichtflecken, als sein Körper gegen die Unterversorgung mit Sauerstoff protestierte. Die Umgebung mit den drei dunkel Gekleideten verschwamm immer mehr.

Ein ersticktes Keuchen drang aus seiner Kehle hervor, während er verzweifelt nach Luft schnappte.

„Das reicht." Obwohl sie nur leise war, schwang in der Stimme eine Autorität mit, die den Großen dazu brachte, Stein loszulassen. Kraftlos sackte er zu Boden.

„Tot nützt er uns nichts. Das solltest du wissen." Der Sprecher dessen Größe zwischen der der beiden anderen lag, trat nach vorne.

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung." Respektvoll neigte der Hüne den Kopf.

Die Person ignorierte die Entschuldigung und hockte sich vor Stein hin.

Dieser blickte auf, das eine Auge vor Schmerz zusammen gekniffen.

„Hast du Angst?", fragte er leise.

Stein war überrascht. Gelinde.

„Was für eine Frage soll das sein?", fragte er und schnaubte verächtlich. „Ich bin kurz davor zu sterben. Da ist ein bisschen Angst wohl angebracht."

„Nicht wahr? Angst ist manchmal durchaus nützlich. Sie kann Menschen zu ungeahnten Kräften verhelfen."

Stein runzelte die Stirn. „Ist das alles, was ihr mir zu sagen habt? Leicht enttäuschend, muss ich sagen."

Ein leises Lachen war von seinem Gegenüber zu vernehmen.

„Nein, eigentlich wollte ich dich etwas fragen."

„Aha."

„Wie lautet das Passwort?"

Stein meinte, sein Herz würde einen Schlag aussetzen. Gerade noch so konnte er sich beherrschen, nicht vor Erstaunen die Augen aufzureißen oder sich sonst irgendetwas anmerken zu lassen.

„Du stellst vielleicht sinnlose Fragen", brummte er. „Ich…"

Er brach ab, als die Faust seines Gegners sich in seinen Magenkuhle grub.

Schmerz durchzuckte seinen Körper und ein Keuchen verließ seinen Mund.

„Es hat keinen Sinn es zu leugnen", hörte er die Stimme dumpf, wie durch einen Schleier, sagen. „Wir wissen alles."

„Aber das Passwort anscheinend nicht, sonst würdet ihr ja nicht danach fragen."

Nur mit Mühe brachte er den Satz zustande.

„In der Tat. Und du wirst nun so nett sein und es uns verraten."

„Nett gehört nicht unbedingt zu den Attributen, mit dem die meisten mich beschreiben würden." Er konnte spüren, wie die Ohnmacht nach ihm griff. In immer kürzeren regelmäßigen Abständen verschwamm die Umgebung vor ihm.

„Das kümmert mich nicht. Ich frage dich noch ein letztes Mal höflich: Wie lautet das Passwort?"

„Du kannst mich mal."

Die Geduld seines Gegenübers war nun endgültig aufgebraucht.

Eine Hand schnellte vor und packte seinen linken Unterarm.

Vergeblich versuchte er sich aus dem Griff zu befreien, doch in diesem Zustand hatte er keine Chance.

Bedächtig bog der Mann seine Hand nach hinten, sodass sich Handrücken und Unterarm immer weiter näherten.

Stein wollte eingreifen, doch der Hüne, welcher bisher nur stumm daneben gestanden hatte, hielt ihn fest und vereitelte so jeden Widerstand.

Leise wimmerte er als der Abstand zwischen Arm und Hand immer kleiner wurde.

Mit einem Knacken gaben seine Knochen nach.

Steins Schmerzensschrei gellte durch den Wald.

Maka, Kid, Kim und Ox zuckten zusammen und blieben mitten im Laufen stehen. Um sie herum war der Wald wieder ruhig.

„Habt ihr d-das gerade eben auch gehört?", fragte Kim.

Die anderen nickten bestätigend.

„War das… Stein-hákase?", stammelte Ox.

„Es sieht wohl so aus." Kids Miene war finster, die Augenbrauen zornig zusammengezogen.

„Oh mein Gott." Entsetzt schlug Kim die Hände vor den Mund.

„Maka…", sagte Soul leise und blickte besorgt zu seiner Meisterin hoch.

Es war selten, einen derartig wütenden Gesichtsausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen.

„Kannst du seine Seele noch spüren, Maka?", fragte Ox vorsichtig, aus Angst, was die Antwort sein könnte.

„Ja, schwach, aber sie ist noch da." Der Griff um ihre Sense wurde fester.

„Es ist ihnen also gelungen, Stein-hákase zu besiegen. Aber zumindest lebt er noch." Kids Blick wurde hart.

Maka nickte. „Ja, wir dürfen keine Zeit mehr verlieren."

Inágo = Heuschrecke


	7. Chapter 7

Die Fußspitze rammte seinen Magen. Stein krümmte sich zusammen, hustete, Blut rann ihm aus dem Mundwinkel und vereinigte sich mit den davorigen roten Spuren.

Kraftlos sackte er zusammen, als die Hand sein Hemd losließ.

Der Boden war rot von dem Blut, welches aus den unzähligen Wunden aus seinem Körper rann.

Die rote Flüssigkeit sickerte durch den ehemals weißen Labormantel, und Stein konnte spüren, wie seine Kräfte mit ihr schwanden.

Eine Hand umfasste seinen Hals, hob ihn abermals hoch und presste ihn gegen den Stamm des Baumes.

„Raus mit der Sprache", knurrte die dunkle Stimme, und er konnte die nur mühsam unterdrückte Wut darin hören.

Er schwieg, auch wenn er die Konsequenz davon kannte.

Die Faust traf sein Gesicht und sein Kopf ruckte zur Seite.

Er wurde hochgehoben, seine Füße verloren den Kontakt zum Erdboden.

Das Gesicht des anderen näherte sich dem seinen, er konnte den warmen Atem auf seiner Wange spüren.

„Wenn du es uns nicht sagst, werden wir deine Schüler fragen."

Stein zuckte zusammen. „Wag es ja nicht, einen meiner Schüler anzurühren", knurrte er.

„Was willst du dagegen tun?"

Der Schlag gegen seine Brust presste die Luft aus seiner Lunge, sodass er für einen kurzen Moment das Gefühl hatte zu ersticken. Blut sammelte sich in seinem Mund.

Die Hand ließ ihn los, er knallte hart auf dem unnachgiebigen Boden und blieb liegen, zu geschwächt um wieder aufzustehen.

Der Fuß traf seinen Rücken. Er hatte das Gefühl, sämtliche seiner Rippen brächen entzwei, so gewaltig war der Schmerz. Stein spuckte Blut, als eine der Rippen seine Lunge durchbohrte.

„Er stirbt, wenn du so weitermachst." Er konnte die Stimme nur dumpf hören, das Rauschen in seinen Ohren war zu laut. Sie musste einem der anderen beiden gehören, welche bisher nur zugesehen hatten.

„Tch." Der Angesprochene schnaubte, nahm aber seinen Fuß von Steins Rücken.

„Wie du me…" In dem Moment traf ihn Kids Schuss.

„Was zum…?" Perplex sahen die beiden anderen zu, wie der Getroffene nach hinten weg geschleudert wurde.

„Sai Yo, Lightning King!" Tausende Volt durchströmten den Körper des einen, während der andere, kleinere, um Haaresbreite dem tödlichen Hieb von Tsubakis Klinge entkam.

Maka und Kim nutzten derweil das entstandene Chaos, um zu dem am Boden liegenden Franken Stein zu rennen.

„Stein-hákase! Geht es ihnen gut?", fragte Kim den Professor, welcher es mittlerweile geschafft hatte, sich aufzurichten.

„Sehe ich so aus?" Stein brachte ein schwaches Grinsen zustande, verzog dann aber das Gesicht, als ein stechender Schmerz seine gebrochene Hand durchzuckte.

Alle drei blickten auf, als Black Star, Kid und Ox schlitternd vor ihnen zum stehen kamen. „Stein-hákase, was für Leute sind das?", zischte Kid, welcher sich voll und ganz bei der Sache war. „Ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen." „Da bist du nicht der einzige.", knurrte Black Star, während sie ihre Gegner fixierten, denen ihre Attacken nichts auszumachen schienen.

Stein wollte gerade auf Kids Frage antworten, als der größte ihrer Feinde nach vorne trat und mit seinem einen Arm weit nach hinten ausholte. An seiner Hand bildete sich eine Lichtkugel.

„Duckt euch!"; schrie Stein, da schlug der Hüne auch schon zu. Eine Sichel aus Energie raste auf die Shibusenschüler zu, welche sich gerade noch rechtzeitig auf den Boden warfen, um der Attacke zu entkommen. Hinter ihnen wurden die Bäume durch die Wucht hinter dem Angriff wie Streichhölzer umgeknickt. Holz splitterte und Staub wirbelte auf, als die Kraft eine Schneise in den Wald fegte.

„Vorsicht, oben!", rief Kid. Die drei Shibusenschüler, welche zu vorderst auf dem Boden lagen, rollten sich zur Seite, um der nächsten Attacke auszuweichen, welche von dem kleinsten ausgeführt wurde, wobei er von oben auf die Gruppe hinunter sprang und den Grund mit einem Tritt zerschmetterte.

Noch ehe der Staub sich legte, flog er auch schon aus dem Dunst auf die drei anderen zu. Maka, welche sich bereits wieder aufgerappelt hatte, riss Soul hoch, und blockte den Schlag mit seinem Stab. Für einen Moment maßen beide ihre Kräfte, dann spürte Maka, wie plötzlich ihre Kraft aus ihren Armen zu verschwinden schien. Die Sense wurde hinuntergedrückt, ohne dass sie dem irgendetwas hätte entgegensetzen können, und entglitt ihrem losen Griff. Klirrend fiel die Waffe zu Boden.

Beide Hände frei und vor ihr stehend, holte ihr Gegner mit der rechten Hand aus, in der sich eine geballte Energiekugel gesammelt hatte.

Maka sah nur kurz das Flattern des weißen Stoffes, dann schlug die Attacke zu und traf Stein, welcher sich vor sie gestellt hatte.

Beide wurden nach hinten geschleudert, wobei der Weg nach freier Strecke von einem Baum abgeschlossen wurde.

Stöhnend öffnete Maka die Augen. Jeder Quadratzentimeter ihres Rückens schien zu schmerzen, was auch nicht weiter verwunderlich war, schließlich hatte er Bekanntschaft mit dem Stamm des Baumes gemacht, an den sie sich nun mehr oder weniger an lehnte.

Ihr Sichtfeld klärte sich langsam, als sie sich aufrichtete. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass etwas auf ihr lag. Beziehungsweise, jemand.

„Stein-hákase!", rief sie entsetzt, als sie in das blasse, von Schürfwunden übersäte Gesicht sah. Die Brille hatte er verloren, und die Augen waren geschlossen.

„Stein-hákase!", rief sie wieder, schüttelte ihn, doch eine Reaktion blieb aus.

Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen, liefen über die zerschrammten Wangen hinunter.

Ihre Hand griff nach seinem Arm, und ängstlich tastete sie nach seinem Puls.

Erleichterung durchflutete sie, als ihre Finger das schwache Pochen unter der Haut erspürten.

Das Geräusch des Kampfes, welches von drüben aus der Lichtung ertönte riss sie wieder zurück in die Realität.

„Maka!" Soul kam auf sie zu gerannt.

„Soul!", rief sie zurück, während sie schwankend auf die Beine kam. Er nickte ihr zu, und das helle Licht, welches seine Verwandlung in die Sense ankündigte, begann ihn einzuhüllen.

Leider nicht schnell genug.

Der Schlag traf Soul völlig unvorbereitet. Er wurde zur Seite gefegt, das helle Licht verschwand.

Dort wo eben noch ihre Waffe auf sie zu gerannt war, stand nun der mittelgroße des Trios von gerade eben.

Bedächtig, als hätte er alle Zeit der Welt, schritt er auf Maka zu.

„Soul!", schrie sie zu dem Weißhaarigen hinüber. „Verwandel' dich!"

„Ich kann nicht!" Perplex sah Maka ihn an.

„Das ist richtig." Ihr Kopf schoss hinüber zu ihrem Gegner, welcher nur noch ein paar Schritte von ihr entfernt war. „Es gehört zu meinen Fähigkeiten: Das Blockieren der Transformationsfähigkeit von Waffen. Und nun geh beiseite, Mädchen."

Kurz starrte sie ihn an. Seine Augen wurden vom Schatten der Kapuze verborgen und der Rest seines von schwarzen Tüchern verhüllt.

Dann durchströmte Wut ihren Körper. Vertrieb die Angst.

„Nein!" Ihre Stimme war klar und fest, als sie beide Arme ausbreitete und sich vor den bewusstlosen Stein stellte.

„Dann stirb." Ihr Gegner holte aus, sprang aber im nächsten Moment zur Seite. Das Geschoss, welches auf seine Brust gezielt hatte, explodierte.

„Si… Sid-sensei!" Maka war sich sicher, noch nie so froh gewesen zu sein den blauen Zombie zu sehen wie jetzt.

„Ist alles okay bei dir, Maka?", fragte er, als er neben ihr landete. „Ja, aber…" Ihr Blick ging zu dem bewusstlosen Doktor hinter ihr.

Um sie herum erschienen noch mehr Meister mit Waffen, bildeten einen Kreis um sie und die Personen in der Lichtung, welche den Geräuschen zufolge mit dem Kämpfen aufgehört hatten.

Auch der Mann, der Maka hatte angreifen wollen, sah sich zwischen den Leuten aus Shibusen umzingelt. Seine beiden Gefährten erschienen neben ihm.

„Was nun?", fragte der Größte von ihnen, während sein Blick die entschlossenen Gesichter der Umstehenden musterte.

„Rückzug."

Der mittelgroße vollführte eine kurze Handbewegung. Es schien, als wäre nichts geschehen, doch Maka meinte gesehen zu haben, wie sich seine Seele geregt hatte.

Sid trat vor. „Denkt ihr wirklich, wir würden euch so leicht entkommen lassen?"

„Aber nein, das dachte ich nicht." Man konnte das falsche Grinsen, welches von den Tüchern verborgen wurde, fast schon bildlich sehen.

Bevor irgendwer anderes etwas tun konnte, hatte der scheinbare Anführer sich hingekniet und die flache Handfläche auf den Boden gepresst. Ein leuchtender Kreis schloss sich um die drei Gestalten und hüllte sie in Licht. Die Helligkeit intensivierte sich und verschlang das Trio. Als sie verblasste, war von den Vermummten nichts mehr zu sehen.


	8. Chapter 8

Das Klingeln der Schulglocke schallte durch die Gänge und vermischte sich mit dem Geschnatter der Schüler, deren Fußtrappeln die Flure erfüllte.

Durch das offen stehende Fenster fiel Sonnenlicht, welcher die sich im Luftzug bauschenden weißen Vorhänge durchschien.

Vorsichtig, um kein Geräusch zu machen, wurde die Klinke hinuntergedrückt und Maka betrat das Krankenzimmer.

Marie, die auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett sah blickte nur kurz auf, um ihr zu zunicken.

Stumm ging Maka zu dem kleinen Tisch neben dem Bett und stellte die frischen Blumen, die sie mitgebracht hatte, in die Vase.

Hinter ihr folgten ihr Black Star und Death the Kid mit ihren Partnern, sowie Soul durch die offene Tür.

Lange Zeit herrschte Stille, sogar Black Star schwieg, während alle Blicke auf dem bewusstlosen Dr. Stein ruhten, welcher in dem Bett lag.

Beide Arme neben seinem Körper auf der Decke, welche ihm bis zur ein bandagierten Brust ging, sah er mit dem blassen Gesicht aus wie ein Toter. Nur das sanfte Heben und Senken seines Oberkörpers ließ darauf schließen, dass noch Leben in ihm steckte.

„Marie-sensei…" Kid sprach leise, doch seine Stimme wirkte trotzdem verboten laut in der Stille. „Meinen Sie nicht, Sie sollten auch einmal rausgehen? Es machen sich schon alle Sorgen um Sie. Schließlich haben Sie das Zimmer seit den letzten drei Tagen kaum verlassen."

Marie drehte sich zu ihm hin. „Es tut mir Leid, Kid, ich kann nicht. Ich…" Sie hielt inne, als plötzlich eine Bewegung durch den Körper neben ihr ging.

Sofort umringten alle Anwesenden das Krankenbett.

Die Augenlider Steins hoben sich flatternd, er blinzelte, als das helle Licht auf seine Pupillen traf. Verwirrt blickte er sich um, während er sich vorsichtig aufrichtete.

„Stein!" Maries stürmische Umarmung hätte ihn fast wieder umgerissen.

Als einem Impuls folgend alle anderen Shibusenschüler vor Erleichterung ebenfalls in die Umarmung mit einfielen, gingen alle in einem wahren Geknäuel doch wieder auf den Weg nach unten.

„Ich… kriege keine Luft mehr…", konnte man die dünne Stimme von Stein hören, welcher förmlich von seinen Schülern und Marie begraben wurde.

Sofort wurde er losgelassen. Leicht verwirrt ob des großen Rummels blickte er in eine Runde lächelnder Gesichter.

„Wir haben und alle riesengroße Sorgen um sie gemacht, Stein-hákase!", fing Maka an.

„Genau, jagen Sie uns nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein… das ist uncool", stimmte ihr Partner Soul ihr zu.

„Ach, ist doch klar, dass er gesund wird, wenn ich in der Nähe bin!", lachte Black Star.

„Idiot…", grummelte Maka leise.

Leicht verlegen kratzte Dr. Stein sich am Kopf. „Also… das finde ich ja sehr nett von euch… aber wer seid ihr eigentlich?"

Perplexe Gesichter soweit das Auge reichte.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Maka, in der Hoffnung sich verhört zu haben.

„Öhm… also… ich hab keinen blassen Schimmer, wer ihr seid… das ist alles…", stammelte Dr. Stein.

„Ich bin Marie, Marie Mjölnir!", sagte Marie heftig. „Dein Partner! Sag bloß, du würdest dich nicht an mich erinnern. Das ist nicht lustig, Stein!"

„Tut mir leid, aber ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung…" Nervös spielte Stein mit dem Rand der Bettdecke.

„Sie werden sich doch wohl an den großen Black Star erinnern!", rief Black Star aus. Stumm schüttelte Stein den Kopf.

„Also… das deprimiert mich jetzt…", stammelte Black Star erschüttert. „Wie kann man mich nur vergessen?"

„Was ist mit uns?", fragte Maka. „Maka, Soul, Death the Kid, Liz, Patty… Sie müssen sich doch an uns erinnern!"

"Gedächtnisverlust", konstatierte Kid sachlich.

"Haha, Stein-hákase hat sein Gedächtnis verloren!", lachte Patty in ihrer fröhlich-naiven Art.

„Aber du musst dich doch an mich erinnern!"; versuchte Marie es noch einmal verzweifelt. „Ich bin deine Waffe!"

Dr. Stein guckte sie verwirrt an. „Du siehst aber nicht unbedingt wie eine Waffe aus…"

Stumm starrten ihn alle an, bis auf Patty, welche sich in einem Lachanfall auf dem Boden rollte.

„Nein, doch nicht so!" Veranschaulichenderweise verwandelte Marie ihren einen Arm in einen Hammer. Stein machte große Augen. „Wie… wie hast du das gemacht?", stammelte er fasziniert.

Shinigami legte seinen Kopf schief. „Stein-kun hat also sein Gedächtnis verloren?", fragte er. Maka, Soul, Death the Kid, Liz und Patty nickten.

„My my, was für ein Desaster!", rief er aus.

„Sie klingen nicht wirklich besorgt, Shinigami-sama…", bemerkte Soul verdattert an.

Death the Kid schien die ungewöhnliche Reaktion seines Vaters gar nicht mehr zu stören. „Nygus, Marie und Black Star, sowie sein Partner Tsubaki sind bei ihm." Black Star hatte es nicht wirklich verkraften können, dass Stein seinen Namen vergessen haben sollte, und versuchte nun mit allen Mitteln, Stein an sich zu erinnern. Kid hoffte innerlich, dass dabei nicht allzu viel kaputt gehen würde.

„Nygus meinte, dass es sich wohl um Gedächtnisverlust handeln müsste, auch wenn sie sich nicht recht erklären konnte, wie es dazu kommen konnte."

„Oh je, was machen wir denn da?", fragte Shinigami.

„Dasselbe wollten wir Sie fragen!", riefen die Shibusenschüler.

Maka räusperte sich. „Nygus meinte, dass man das Gedächtnis am ehesten wiedererlangt, sobald man sich an vertraute Orte und in bekannte Situationen begibt. Oder wenn starke Emotionen ausgelöst werden."

„Dann sollten wir das wohl tun!", sagte Shinigami, als wäre der Fall damit abgeschlossen.

„Wie können Sie das einfach so sagen?!"

„Okay, hiermit bitte ich euch, zusammen mit Black Star-kun, Tsubaki-kun und Marie-kun Stein zu helfen, sein Gedächtnis wieder zu finden!"

„Hai!"

Die Gruppe machte sich daran, den Death Room zu verlassen. Nur Death the Kid blieb stehen, wo er war.

„Kid, kommst du?", fragte Maka. „Ich komme gleich nach, keine Sorge", antwortete Kid.

Als die anderen Shibusenschüler den Raum verlassen hatten, wandte er sich wieder zu Shinigami.

„Vater, was waren das wirklich für Leute?" Seine Stimme war ernst und der Blick entschlossen. Shinigami merkte, dass es seinem Sohn diesmal wichtig war, eine Antwort zu erhalten. Eine ernsthafte.

Er seufzte, als sein Blick nach oben ging, und den immer blauen Himmel des Death Rooms betrachtete.

„Das war genau der Aspekt, den ich gerne gewusst hätte. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Stein-kun wusste, wer diese Männer waren. Und was sie vorhatten. Aber nun da er sein Gedächtnis verloren hat, wird es wohl schwer sein, dass herauszufinden."

„Also war es Absicht? Dass er sein Gedächtnis verloren hat?"

„Davon müssen wir ausgehen. Und das diese Kerle in der Lage waren, Stein-kun derartig zu zurichten… Ich fürchte, wir haben hier eine ernsthafte Bedrohung."


	9. Chapter 9

„Äh, also wenn ich das jetzt richtig verstanden habe, seid ihr alle also entweder Meister oder Waffen?", fragte Stein in die erwartungsvolle Runde. Alle Anwesenden nickten.

„Und ihr müsst diese... Kishineier sammeln, damit die Waffen zu sogenannten Death Scythes werden?" Wieder nicken. „Okaay..." Nachdenklich kratzte Stein sich am Kopf. „Ich glaube, ich hab es begriffen... aber das ist alles so... unglaublich." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mein Gott, Sie haben uns das doch selbst beigebracht!", rief Liz aus. „Hab ich?", fragte Stein. „Ja, Sie waren unser Lehrer... beziehungsweise, Sie sind unser Lehrer", fügte Maka hinzu.

„Ich bin Lehrer?" Alle nickten. „Und ein ziemlich gruseliger...", murmelte Black Star, woraufhin Soul ihm gegen das Schienbein trat. Patty kriegte derweil ihren dritten Lachanfall in einer Stunde, während Liz nur verständnislos den Kopf schütteln konnte.

Fragend blickte Stein ihn an. „Wie meinst du das?" „Nun ja... Sie sezieren gerne Sachen und so...", sagte Black Star, woraufhin Soul ihm noch mal gegen das Schienbein trat. „Makas Natur färbt echt auf dich ab", zischte er ihm zu, während er sich das schmerzende Bein hielt. „Maka-chop!" Schon lag Black Star am Boden und rieb sich die schmerzende Beule.

„Ist das immer so?", fragte Stein Marie, welche keinerlei Anstalten machte, sich in den entstandenen Tumult einzumischen. Die Death Scythe lächelte. „Ja, sie sind wirklich ein paar verrückte Kinder. Aber sie halten zusammen wie Pech und Schwefel."

Nachdem Nygus endlich dem Drängen von Marie und den Schülern nachgegeben hatte, und es Dr. Stein erlaubt hatte das Bett zu verlassen, hatte sich die kleine Truppe aufgemacht, dem Doktor Shibusen zu zeigen. Allerdings erbrachte der Rundgang so ziemlich gar nichts, außer das Marie sich mindestens sechsmal im unterirdischen Bereich der Schule in der Richtung vertat. Weder Lehrerzimmer noch Klassenraum schienen nicht mal auch nur das kleinste bisschen an Erinnerung wachzurufen. Nach zwei Stunden Schulrundführung (in denen sich Liz laufend beklagte, sie würde sich die Füße wundlaufen und Patty acht Lachanfälle hatte) war trotz allem keiner bereit aufzugeben. Besonders Black Star schien besonders eifrig bei der Sache. Wie sollte er es auch einfach hinnehmen, dass man einfach so seinen Namen vergaß?

Mittlerweile hatten sie das Ende der Runde erreicht, und befanden sich nun auf der Aussichtsplattform im oberen Teil von Shibusen.

Sanft schien die Nachmittagssonne über die weiten Wüstendünen, intensivierten die Sandfarben und ließen die Fläche glitzern, als ob sie aus Diamanten wäre. Die vereinzelten Wolken am Himmel malten Muster auf den Grund und in der Ferne ragte ein Gebirgsformation auf und bildete den Horizont.

Am Rand der Wüste schlossen sich vor ihnen Häuser an, erst spärlich gesät, wurden sie immer mehr und dichter, wuchsen wie Pilze in die Höhe. Der Boden stieg an und gipfelte in dem Berg, auf dem Shibusen gebaut war und von wo aus sie nun einen fantastischen Ausblick über Death City und das Gebiet jenseits der Stadt hatten.

Fasziniert beugte Stein sich über das Geländer der Aussichtsplattform von Shibusen, auf der sie standen, und ließ den Blick über die vielen Gebäude schweifen.

Marie stand neben ihm und tippte ihn an die Schulter. „Sieh mal, dort drüben." Ihr Finger deutete auf einen Punkt am Rande der Stadt. Stein kniff die Augen zusammen, konnte aber nichts genaueres erkennen. „Was ist dort?", fragte er Marie. „Dort wohnen wir." Marie lächelte. Stein runzelte die Stirn. „Wir?" „Ja." „Sind wir verwandt?", fragte er skeptisch.

Verwirrt blickte Marie ihn an. „Nein, wie kommst du darauf?" „Heißt das... wir sind zusammen?" Maries Gesicht nahm die Farbe von frischen Tomaten an. Hinter ihnen kicherten die Schüler. Sogar Kid konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

Derweil fand Marie endlich ihre Sprache wieder. „Nein, nein...", stammelte sie. „Wir sind lediglich... befreundet... Und zusammen wohnen tun wir nur, weil das so Sitte ist bei Waffen und Meister." „Also, sind wir Partner?" Erleichtert nickte die Death Scythe. Das war wenigstens eine einigermaßen diplomatische Aussage. „Wir sind hier zusammen zur Schule gegangen, genauso wie die anderen dort." Sie deutete auf Maka und ihre Freunde. „Dann kennen wir uns ja schon ganz schön lange", stellte Stein fest. Marie nickte.

„Und?", fragte Marie, als sie durch die Tür getreten waren. Hinter ihnen folgten die anderen Shibusenschüler. Leicht ratlos blickte Stein Marie an und musterte danach wieder den Raum. „Bist du dir sicher, dass ich hier wohne?", fragte er irritiert.

„Klar bin ich mir sicher!"; entgegnete Marie ihm stirnrunzelnd.

„Also erinnern Sie sich an nichts, Stein-hákase?" Stein schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir leid", murmelte er. Freundschaftlich klopfte Black Star ihm auf die Schulter. „Das macht doch nichts."

„Aber trotzdem... dieses Haus..." Stein überlegte. „Es sieht aus, als hätte man es dreimal auseinandergenommen und dann irgendwie wieder zusammengesetzt."  
„Fünfmal", murmelte Marie. „Was hast du gesagt?" „Ah, nichts nichts."

Auch die Inspektion der anderen Räume des Hauses erbrachte nicht mehr als ratloses Kopfschütteln von Doktor Stein.

„Nun ja, da kann man nichts machen", sagte Marie schließlich, als sie sich überall umgesehen hatten und nun im Wohnzimmer bei einer heißen Tasse Tee saßen. „Ich würde vorschlagen, wir machen morgen weiter und sehen, was wir sonst noch so tun können." Der Vorschlag fand allgemeine Zustimmung und so verabschiedete Marie die Schüler, welche sich dann auch im letzten Licht der Abendsonne auf den Weg nach Hause begaben. Als sie wieder ins Wohnzimmer trat, saß Stein auf der Couch, die dampfende Teetasse in der Hand und schaute aus dem Fenster, auf die sich langsam am Himmel abzeichnenden Sterne. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein leicht trübsinniger und irgendwie einsamer Ausdruck. Er schien vollkommen in Gedanken versunken. Für einen Moment blieb Marie in der Tür stehen, unschlüssig, was sie nun tun sollte.

Schließlich ging sie auf ihn zu und setzte sich daneben. Sanft legte sie ihre Hand auf die seinige. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen und sah sie an.

„Du machst dir Sorgen, wegen deinem Gedächtnis, nicht wahr?"

Stumm nickte er. Marie verspürte einen Anflug von Mitleid. Es musste schrecklich sein, nicht mehr zu wissen, wer man selber war. Kurz drückte sie seine Hand. „Keine Sorge, das wird schon." Ein aufmunterndes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.


	10. Chapter 10

„Stein."

Rufe.

„Stein."

Eine helle, glockenklare Stimme.

„Stein."

Er kannte die Stimme.

„Stein."

Urplötzlich wallte Furcht in ihm auf. Sein Körper krampfte sich schützend zusammen und drückte die geschlossenen Augen noch fester zu.

„Stein."

Unwillig schüttelte er den Kopf. Wovor fürchtete er sich? Die Stimme klang freundlich, klang besorgt, er brauchte sich nicht zu fürchten.

„Stein."

Ein Versprechen, alles würde besser werden, er musste nur-[_nicht nachgeben - Gefahr - Marie - Spirit - warn die anderen_]-dem Klang der Stimme folgen.

„Stein."

Sein Kopf schmerzte, Gedanken überschlugen sich und er wollte dass es aufhörte, es würde aufhören, sobald er nur der Stimme folgte [_NEIN - Gefahr - niemand ist sicher - die Phiole - wach auf, verdammt, wach AUF!_]

Er schlug die Augen auf, sein Körper bereits in Bewegung bevor die ersten Signale überhaupt angelangten, Füße auf den Boden, rennen, stürzte nach vorne zur Tür, er musste-

Er wusste es nicht mehr. Schwer atmend stand er da, den Türknauf in der Hand während das Adrenalin durch seinen Blutkreislauf strömte und ihn daran erinnerte, dass er etwas tun musste, es war wichtig, die anderen waren in Gefahr, nur – er wusste nicht mehr, was er tun musste.

Die Metalltür gab einen dumpfen Laut von sich als er mit der geballten Faust dagegen schlug. Der Ton hing in der Luft, bis er nach wenigen Momenten verhallte und nur Stille zurückließ.

Er hatte sich erinnert, er wusste es, hatte die Fetzen gesehen, sich selbst gesehen, doch es war ihm alles aus den Fingern geschlüpft in dem Moment, in dem er aufgewacht war.

Zurück blieb nur er ohne Antworten, ein Fremder in einer vertrauten Welt, in der alles und doch nichts bekannt war und er sich nicht mal unter sich selbst etwas vorstellen konnte.

Wo jeder wusste, wer er war, nur er selbst nicht.

Letztendlich war er in die Küche gegangen um den trübsinnigen Gedanken zu entkommen, die das Nichts-Tun mit sich brachte. Nur zu gerne hätte er sich wieder schlafen gelegt, in der Hoffnung, erneut einige Blicke auf seine Erinnerungen zu erhaschen – und dieses Mal mit in die reale Welt zu nehmen. Doch je mehr er versuchte, seinen viel zu wachen Körper zum Schlafen zu zwingen, desto unruhiger wurde er. Nach einer halben Stunde hin- und herwälzen gab er sein Unterfangen auf. Dabei war er so nahe dran gewesen. Und nun waren ihm die Hände gebunden. Egal wie sehr er sich auch den Kopf zermarterte, es gab nichts was er tun könnte, um den Prozess, seine Erinnerungen wiederzubekommen, zu beschleunigen.

Die Uhr über der Anrichte verriet ihm, dass es sieben Uhr morgens war. Marie schlief vermutlich noch.

Unschlüssig stand er im Raum und wrang die leeren Hände. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Schließlich entschied er sich, angemessen der Uhrzeit, Frühstück zu machen. Wobei er sich nach dem zweiten Überlegen auf Tee festlegte, da ihm für etwas zu essen der Appetit zu fehlen schien. Er machte einen automatischen Schritt auf die Schränke zu, als ihm einfiel, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wo Tassen, Teebeutel und Wasserkocher waren.

Er brauchte eine halbe Stunde, um alles zu finden (wieso tat jemand Teebeutel ins Gefrierfach?) und nach einer weiteren Viertelstunde war der Tee fertig.

Nun stand er am Küchentisch, die dampfende Tasse in der Hand und starrte trübe ins Leere, als sich wieder die Frage auftaut, was er nun tun sollte. Lustlos rührte er mit einem Löffel im Tee, den er eigentlich mehr als Beschäftigungstherapie und weniger mit dem wirklichen Wunsch, ihn zu trinken gemacht hatte.

Er wusste nichts. Er wusste wirklich gar nichts. Alles über diese Welt und ihre Bewohner hatte er vergessen. Hilflos, blind auf andere angewiesen und vor allem nutzlos.

[_er muss sich erinnern, erinnern, erinnern, oder alle-_]

Den Ton der zerbrechenden Tasse registrierte er erst verspätet, doch der Schmerz von scharfen Scherben in seiner Hand und heißem Teewasser machten die Verzögerung nur zu gerne wett. Scharf zog er die Luft ein und zwang sich, die Hände ruhig zu halten, um zu verhindern, dass er sich noch mehr verletzte. Das heiße Wasser tropfte von seinen Fingern auf die Fliesen und vermischte sich mit dem Blut dass aus den Schnittwunden lief.

„Verdammter Mist", fauchte er, mehr wütend auf sich selbst als auf alles andere. Konnte er denn nicht einmal etwas richtig machen?

„Oh nein, Stein!", hörte er einen schockierten Ruf und wirbelte herum, um Marie im Türrahmen stehen zu sehen.

„Geht es dir gut? Warte, lass mich das ansehen..." Sie überbrückte die Distanz zwischen ihnen mit zwei schnellen Schritten und griff nach seinen verletzten Händen.

Ehe er darüber nachdachte war er nach hinten gesprungen, den Rücken zur Küchenwand um einen größtmöglichen Abstand zu haben, leicht vorne über gebeugt und die Hände schützend in den Bogen seines Körpers gedrückt, Beine leicht angewinkelt, jeden Augenblick bereit, wegzulaufen.

„Stein...", flüsterte Marie, die eine Hand anhebend als wollte sie nach ihm greifen. Instinktiv drückte er den Rücken noch fester gegen die Wand in einem Versuch, weiter nach hinten zurückzuweichen.

Marie ließ den Arm wieder nach unten fallen und für einige Augenblicke war es still im Raum, nur Steins zu schneller Atem und ab und an ein Tropfen der auf den Küchenboden fiel.

Langsam senkte sich das Tempo seines flatternden Herzens wieder und sein Atemrhythmus kehrte auf normal zurück. Marie schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, als er sich vorsichtig aus seiner Verteidigungsposition aufrichtete.

„Darf ich?", fragte sie und deutete auf seine Hände.

Er nickte und Marie bedeutete ihm, sich auf einen der Küchenstühle zu setzen während sie im Schrank nach dem Verbandskasten wühlte.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich vorhin so erschreckt habe", sagte Marie, während sie behutsam die Bandage um seine linke Hand rollte.

Stein blickte auf. „Ich-", setzte er an, überlegte es sich dann aber anders. „Du hast nichts, für das du dich entschuldigen brauchst. Ich habe lediglich etwas überreagiert, das ist alles."

Etwas sehr überreagiert, fügte er innerlich. „Tut mir auch leid wegen der Tasse", fügte er noch schnell hinzu.

Marie kicherte leise. „Um die Tasse brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen, das passiert. Mir ist auch kürzlich erst eine kaputt gegangen, an dem Tag bevor du..." Sie hielt inne und das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht verblasste.

Stein musterte sie besorgt, unschlüssig was er tun sollte.

„Egal, nicht so wichtig", lachte sie eine kaum wahrnehmbare Spur zu hell. „Ich hatte eh überlegt ob ich mir eines dieser blau gepunkteten Teesets kaufe." Rasch war sie aufgestanden und packte den Verbandskasten zusammen.

Am Himmel über dem Labor mühte sich die Sonne ab, langsam über die Horizontlinie zu steigen. Unter ihr mühte sich Tsubaki ab, mit ihrem übermütigen Meister Schritt zu halten.

„Haha, der große Black*Star ist hier, macht euch auf etwas gefasst!", posaunte der Meister mit dem größten Selbstvertrauen heraus. Ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, anzuklopfen, trat er die Doppeltür auf und stürmte den Flur entlang.

„Black Star, warte!", rief ihm Tsubaki noch hinterher, aber der war nicht aufzuhalten.

Die Tür zum Wohnbereich erlitt das gleiche Schicksal wie die am Eingang.

In der Küche fegten Marie und Stein die Überreste der Tasse zusammen, als ein Fußtritt die bedauernswerte Tür aus den Angeln hob.

„Stein-hákase! Jetzt müssten Sie sich doch an mich erinnert haben, oder?!", rief Black Star erwartungsvoll aus.

Bedächtig griff Stein in eine der Taschen seines Laborkittels und holte ein Skalpel hervor. „Leider nein", sagte er in einem gefährlich ruhigen Ton. „Aber ich kann dafür sorgen, dass du dich für alle Ewigkeit daran erinnerst dass du gerade meine Küchentür zerstört hast."

„Uhhh." Black Star machte einen Schritt nach hinten. „Ich glaube, ich verzichte lieber."

Im Laufschritt folgte nun auch der Rest der Schüler. „Stein-hákase, Marie-sensei, es tut mir wirklich furchtbar leid!", rief Tsubaki, als die den Schaden sah, den ihr Partner angerichtet hatte.

„Ist schon gut, Tsubaki", beruhigte Marie sie mit einem Lächeln. „Stein, du kannst das Skalpel jetzt wieder wegstecken."


	11. Chapter 11

„Also, was wollen wir nun versuchen?", fragte Death the Kid in die Runde, die sich um den Küchentisch gesammelt hatte. „Orte scheinen nichts wieder wachzurufen."

„Ich hatte an einige Vorstellungen gedacht", antwortete Marie. „Shinigami-sama müssen wir sowieso noch besuchen und dann hätten wir noch Sid und Chrona und den Rest eurer Klasse."

„Sind Sie sich sicher, dass wir damit Erfolg haben?", sagte Kid sichtlich unüberzeugt.

„Nein, aber da wir keine Lösung in absehbarer Zeit haben, sind diese... Wieder-Vorstellungen praktisch obligatorisch."

„Worauf warten wir dann noch?", rief Black Star. „Auf geht's!"

„Einen Moment bitte", fuhr Stein dazwischen. Alle hielten in ihren Bewegungen inne und sahen ihn an.

„Ähm, ist das überhaupt okay für dich?", fragte Marie. „Wir entscheiden hier ja praktisch alles über deinen Kopf hinweg, ich- das tut mir leid, du musst natürlich nicht, wenn du nicht willst, sorry, ich hatte nicht nachgedacht-"

„Marie!", schnitt Stein ihr das Wort ab. „Es ist okay, keine Sorge. Ich weiß ja selber nicht, was ich tun sollte." Er seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die grauen Haare.

„Ich habe nur ein paar Fragen, das ist alles."

„Achso, okay." Marie lächelte. „Frag, was immer du fragen willst."

„Nun, zum einen, wie habe ich überhaupt mein Gedächtnis verloren?"

Unkomfortable Blicke wurden über den Tisch ausgetauscht.

„Es...", sagte Marie zögerlich. „Es gab einen Angriff auf Shibusen. Während einer Trainingsübung. Und du hast dabei einiges genau du dabei dein Gedächtnis verloren hast, wissen wir selber nicht, aber Shibusen arbeitet daran."

Steins Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. „Und was wollten die Angreifer?"

Marie seufzte. „Das wissen wir leider nicht."

„Und ich dachte, ich wäre derjenige, dem die Erinnerungen fehlen", murmelte Stein.

„Die Antworten auf diese Fragen hätten Sie. Deshalb vermuten wir, dass ihr Gedächtnisverlust kein Zufall war, sondern die Tat ebenjener Angreifer", fügte Kid hinzu.

„Derartige Techniken gibt es?"

„Wir hatten es vorher auch nicht für möglich gehalten", antwortete Marie. „Andererseits waren die Angreifer und ihre Fähigkeiten auch wie nichts, was wir je zuvor gesehen hatten."

Nach dem (erwartungsgemäß fruchtlosen) Vorstellungsrundgang hatte sich die ganze Versammlung wieder auf der Aussichtsplattform von Shibusen eingefunden und diskutierte nun lebhaft, was sie denn am besten tun sollten.

Das etwas unwillige Objekt der ganzen Streiterei, Stein, saß derweil etwas abseites von dem ganzen Tumult und blickte mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen nachdenklich über Death City.

„Und wenn ich es dir doch sage, Black Star, Übernachtungen bei dir rufen keine Erinnerungen wach, sie produzieren nur schlechte!"

„Maka, du weißt nicht wovon du redest! Wir können die ganze Nacht trainieren, das bringt immer etwas!"

„Black Star, du kannst nicht alles durch Training lösen", wandte Tsubaki zaghaft ein.

„Natürlich kann ich das!", entgegnete Black Star empört.

„Anstelle von trainieren könnten wir auch kämpfen."

Augenblicklich verstummte die hitzige Debatte und alle wandten sich zu Franken.

„Kämpfen?", fragte Marie verwirrt. „Wieso das denn?"

„Nun, es scheint das zu sein, was man als Meister am häufigsten tut." Stein zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kishineier zu bekämpfen. Und da wir gerade keine zur Hand haben, ist ein Übungskampf die naheliegendste Option."

„Aber ist das nicht gefährlich, wo Sie doch ihr Gedächtnis verloren haben?", setzte Maka dagegen.

„Ich habe lediglich meine Erinnerungen von hier oben verloren." Er tippte sich gegen die Schläfe. „Alles andere ist noch da."

„Wie, 'alles andere'?", echote Liz ratlos während Makas Mund ein erstauntes 'o' formte.

„Maka, was meint er?", fragte Soul, der sich etwas außen vor gelassen fühlte.

„Der Körper hat seine eigene Form von Gedächtnis", klärte Marie die entstandene Verwirrung. „Oft genug angewandte Bewegungsabläufe oder Fertigkeiten können sozusagen halbautomatisch ausgeführt werden."

„Zudem scheint das meiste, was ich vergessen habe, in Zusammenhang mit Shibusen und meinen Forschungen zu stehen. Etwas basisches wie Kampfkünste sollte weitestgehend erhalten geblieben sein."

„Dann ist das ja geklärt. Ich kämpfe gegen Stein-hákase!", rief Black Star.

„Wieso ausgerechnet du?", fauchte Maka. Schon setzte Black Star zu einer (vorrausehbar sehr egozentrischen) Rede an, wurde aber unterbrochen.

„Ich denke, Black Star wäre wirklich die beste Wahl, da er auch ohne seine Waffe viele Techniken anwenden kann", sagte Kid, der sich bislang aus dem Gespräch herausgehalten hatte.

„Worauf warten wir noch? Auf zur Trainingshalle!" Mit diesen Worte stürmte Black Star davon und in etwas mäßigerem Tempo folgte ihm der Rest.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist", wimmerte Marie zum zehnten Mal. „Das ist wirklich eine so gar nicht gute Idee, ich bin mir sicher, das wird ganz, ganz böse enden, und ich bin Schuld."

Maka klopfte ihr tröstend auf die Schulter, auch wenn sie alles andere als unbesorgt war. Dabei wusste sie nicht mal, um wen von beiden sie mehr bangen sollte.

Außer ihnen war die Trainingshalle (glücklicherweise) leer, sodass das Duell vollkommen ungestört stattfinden konnte.

„Hihihi, ein Kampf, ein Kampf!" Patty war derweil nur noch am Jubeln.

Tsubaki versuchte derweil immer noch Black Star von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen. Vergebens, denn was ihr Meister sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, das zog er auch durch. Ihre Anstrengungen wurden komplett ignoriert während er zur Mitte der Kampffläche schritt.

Stein ihm circa zwei Schritte entfernt gegenüber. Kid hatte derweil die Rolle des Schiedsrichters übernommen (Marie hatte sich geweigert, das ganze Unternehmen noch weiter zu unterstützen).

„Kid, jetzt sag doch mal was!", wandte sich Tsubaki hilfesuchend an ihren Mitschüler.

Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich finde die ganze Idee gar nicht so schlecht. Von allem was uns bisher eingefallen ist, hat das hier die höchsten Erfolgschancen."

„Und die höchsten Chancen, dass wir wieder jemandem ihm Krankenflügel liegen haben!", konterte Marie von der Bank hinter der Seitenlinie.

„Mal wieder", fügte Maka hinzu.

„Yay, Krankenflügel!" Patty war bei der bloßen Aussicht begeistert.

„Patty, Krankenflügelaufenthalte sind kein Grund zur Freude", versuchte Liz ihre Schwester hinzuweisen, stieß aber auf taube Ohren.

Kid räusperte sich. „Also dann, genug Zeit verschwendet. Die Regeln für den Kampf sind: Keine Angriffe, die direkt lebensbedrohliche Verletzungen zur Folge haben. Keine Angriffe mit Seelenwellen. Verloren hat, wer aufgibt, nicht weiterkämpfen kann oder bewusstlos wird. Seid ihr bereit?"

Zustimmendes Nicken beider Partien.

„Dann, beginnt!"


End file.
